Fuel cell systems aboard aircraft are not only able to generate electric energy, but also water by cooling the hot and humid fuel cell waste gas in a condenser and subsequently separating the condensed water from the waste gas in a water separator.
DE 10 2006 034 814 B1 and US 2008179050 A1 describe conventional fuel cell systems aboard aircraft.
The control of the fuel cell system may be based on the respective electric power demand.
The water produced by the fuel cell may furthermore be intermediately stored in a tank and fed to the water consumers aboard the aircraft in case of need.
The water tank needs to have corresponding dimensions in order to ensure that a sufficient quantity of water is always available.